Usuario discusión:Playsonic2
{| align="center" |- valign="top" width="100%; style="text-align:center;margin:0px -10px 0px -10px; font-variant: small-caps;" | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" cellpadding="0px" cellspacing="0px" width="100% -moz-border-radius:10px" |style="width:50%; padding: .5em; border: 2px solid Black; color: #000; background-color: Gainsboro; -moz-border-radius:10px"| Discusión de Playsonic2 Los nuevos mensajes van al final. Archivos: 1 (Actual) ---- New German MGW-Logo We have a new German MGW-Logo, just because of MGS4 :>. Please, bringt it on to your main page :>. http://images.wikia.com/metalgear/de/images/b/bf/Wiki_wide.png --Makaveli Diskussion 20:10 14 jun 2008 (UTC) All right - Hey, this logo is better than the previous. I try to make a logo, but... It's better the currently one :) 08:44 15 jun 2008 (UTC) :Aaaaah, sometimes I used to hate Wikia - now my beautiful new logo isn't there anymore.. grml. But leave it on the main of this Wiki, please :> --Makaveli Diskussion 12:04 17 jun 2008 (UTC) ::Ok.. I hate wikia sometimes too.. the ADS on articles are terrible.. my main page is worse now.. 12:06 17 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Hola. --Playsonic217:07 16 jun 2008 (UTC) :Hola Playsonic2 xD 18:16 16 jun 2008 (UTC) Hi Agregame Playsonic2 para tratar asuntos de la pagina. sukhoi-37k(arroba)hotmail.com Vitinello 15:12 30 ago 2008 (UTC) Traudcciones Nitamos un buen traductor pa pasr articulos de la wikia inglesa de MGS ... haber si encuentras alguno ... no tenemos articulos importantes de la trama en la wiki... como GW, Liquid Ocelot... etc... Tambien necesitamos termianr el articulo de los Patriots ya que no recuerdo d una parte d eso xD Ademas nito saber como poner "redirecciones" en los articulos ... ya q varios q e creado, pongo el nombre pero no sale ahi,,, ej: Metal Gear "solid": Portable OPS ... el articulo esta pero se escribe diferente y no c redirige.--Xapa 22:59 14 oct 2008 (UTC) :Le tienes que dar a "trasladar" y estaría traducido.. sobre los traductores, traté de buscar usuarios pero no los encontré, vosotros sois los unicos xD Y por lo visto sabes más que yo del asunto. A lo mejor te interese [[Project:Buscando administrador|'esto']] 06:01 15 oct 2008 (UTC) : Jaja si lo haria pero aun no tngo los requisitos xD --Xapa 02:13 16 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Lo de las 100 ediciones lo voy a quitar, Vitinello se presentó sin tenerlas y le hice admin, depende de la persona. 05:53 16 oct 2008 (UTC) Dudas Oye Playsonic a ver si me puedes contestar unas dudas que tengo sobre los cambios. Si hago un articulo mientras haces los cambios no fallara nada no, esque me da cosa hacer articulos por si voy y hago uno en un momento inadecuado. Y por cierto vas a cambiar el logo no, bueno pues aver si me puedes pasar el actual que esque si te soy sinsero me encanta.--Boss77 16:54 17 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hola Bos, claro que no fallará nada, podeis seguir contribuyendo igualmente, lo de los cambios no influye en nada ;) y sobre el logo, a mi también me gusta mucho, lo hizo vitinello, no creo que lo voy a cambiar.. solo le cambiaría los bordes. Tengo que hablar con Vitinello a ver si me puede ayudar con la aparencia de la página, no me está saliendo muy bien xD Un saludo. 08:09 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Ok.--Boss77 13:45 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::Ya recibi el logo gracias por ponermelo. Aunque es una pena que haya que cambiarlo porque a mi me encanta. Bueno que se le ::va hacer. Gracias de nuevo por lo del logo y saludos.--Boss77 22:18 18 oct 2008 (UTC) Skin! Hey! Do you want me to do the skin for you or teach you how to do it? Exlonox 12:57 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :I want you to do it, I know how to do this but I'm not good with it.. I think a simple custom skin would be fine. I want it with some green colors, you can start creating it and I will see. Thanks a lot ;) 13:23 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::I'll start working on it on User:Exlonox/monaco.css. If you wanna look at it, you can copy and pase the code from that page into User:Playsonic2/monaco.css. When you think the skin is ready for the whole site to see, you can paste it into the site's main code. Be sure to tell me what you do and don't like about it. Later, Exlonox 14:24 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. Oh, another thing, I want a normal skin, not a dark skin as in Burnout or Gran Turismo ;) 14:30 18 oct 2008 (UTC) ::::Got it! Exlonox 14:43 18 oct 2008 (UTC) When you get a chance, can you take a look at the skin and tell me what you think of the colors? Thanks, Exlonox 19:33 18 oct 2008 (UTC) :Hey, it's cool! But a few things: I think the general background color must be more dark. and the article background too, not too much. And the green links, they need be more dark too, because it's a little hard to read. If you don't understand it, I can make an image with it. 20:54 18 oct 2008 (UTC) RE:Ración Si es lo mismo solo que parece ser que en los juegos aparece en ingles. Parece ser que he traducido el nombre sin darme cuenta.--Boss77 13:50 18 oct 2008 (UTC)